


People Expect Big Things From a Man With a Jetpack [Podfic]

by blackglass, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Angst, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, being a single dad is hard but he's trying, but he loves his kid and he's doing his best, din tries to be good at jetpacking and a good dad, i use the word weary in this like fifty times and it's because din djarin is having a hard time, it's not a mandalorian story without him getting his ass kicked at least once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: A podfic of "People Expect Big Things From a Man With a Jetpack" by cosmicocean.“It’s like watching a baby bird try and take off for the first time,” Cara says. She holds out a corn popper to the Child, who pauses in his singleminded quest to try and devour the pendant to eye it thoughtfully.“I could kill you any which way right now,” Din says.Cara chews, slowly and deliberately. “You could definitely try.” The Child takes the corn popper and stares at it. “Relax, part of practicing something new is getting your ass handed to you every now and again. It’s just my right as a person to laugh at you for it.”Din Djarin, learning how to use a jetpack one step at a time.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	People Expect Big Things From a Man With a Jetpack [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [People Expect Big Things From a Man With a Jetpack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443667) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



  
  
Cover art by: [reena_jenkins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins)  


Length: 16:20  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/people%20expect%20big%20things%20from%20a%20man%20with%20a%20jetpack.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/people%20expect%20big%20things%20from%20a%20man%20with%20a%20jetpack%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020! I hope you enjoy the bloopers ft. the 3 of us cooing and cracking up over BABY YODA IN TINY SKATES AND A POMPOM HAT and Din's A+ parenting skills. Thanks to cosmicocean for giving us permission to record their story! And thanks to reena_jenkins for making the cover art! Alas, we could not make Baby Yoda in a pompom hat work, but Din flailing in the air truly captures the ~spirit~ of the story.


End file.
